familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haderslev
| capital_coordinates = | mouth_coordinates = | elevation = 10 | population_as_of = 2014 | population = 21574 | population_density= | established_type = First documented | established = 1050 | mayor = Jens Christian Gjesing | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST= +2 | postal_code = 6100 | postal_code_type= Postal code | area_code = (+45) 7 | area_code_type= | code2_type = | code2 = | pushpin_map = Denmark | pushpin_map_caption = Haderslev (lower left) is southeast of Esbjerg and north of Sønderborg, on Denmark's Jutland peninsula. | website = }} Haderslev (German: ) is a Danish town of Region of Southern Denmark with a population of 21,574 (1 January 2014).BEF44: Population 1 January, by urban areas database from Statistics Denmark It is the main town and the administrative seat of Haderslev Municipality and is situated in the eastern part of Southern Jutland. Haderslev is home of Sønderjyske, which is an association football team that plays in the Danish Superliga for the 2015-16 season. History Overview Haderslev is situated in a valley, leading from Vojens to Haderslev Fjord and the Baltic Sea. Haderslev was presumably founded by Vikings at least a century before it was granted status as royal borough in 1292. At that time, it had become one of the main trading centres in Southern Jutland. In 1327, Haderslevhus, the royal castle, was mentioned for the first time. It was situated east of the cathedral, in an area still called Slotsgrunden. In the following centuries the city prospered, building both the Gothic Cathedral and the second castle of Hansborg (burnt in 1644), which was similar to Kronborg. Due to the plague in Copenhagen, King Christian IV was married there. In the 16th century, the city became one of the first Scandinavian centres of Lutheranism during the Reformation. Prior to the Second Schleswig War of 1864, Haderslev was situated in the Duchy of Schleswig, a Danish fief, so its history is properly included in the contentious history of Schleswig-Holstein. From 1864 it was part of Prussia, and as such part of the North German Confederation, and from 1871 onwards, part of the German Empire. In the 1920 Schleswig Plebiscite that returned Northern Schleswig to Denmark, 38.6% of Haderslev's inhabitants voted for remaining part of Germany and 61.4% voted for the cession to Denmark. It was formerly the capital of the German Kreis Hadersleben and the Danish Haderslev County. Buildings in Haderslev The trademark of Haderslev is unquestionably Haderslev Cathedral, which has existed since the middle of the 13th century, and since 1922 it was the seat of Haderslev Diocese. The town was an important breeding ground for the reformation in Denmark, and as early as 1526 Christian introduced, as the duke of Schleswig-Holstein, the reformation in Haderslev, just eight years before he became King of Denmark. Another noticeable church is the white-chalked Sankt Severin Church, which lies at the banks of the town's inner pond. Because of a renovation of the town's oldest houses, it means Haderslev offers a unique collection of houses and buildings from 1400 to the beginning of the 20th century, and the town center's cobbled streets and alleys is very suitable for town strolling. Once the town used to have a castle named "Haderslev Hus", but due to several town fires through the town's history the castle is no longer existent. Festival In the public park "Kløften", near the town's center, Kløften Festival, a three-day annual festival is in the summer. The festival uses one of Haderslev's important trademarks, the red-bricked water tower near the park as its logo. Education in Haderslev Three branches of University College South ( ) can be found in Haderslev. Former municipality (1970–2006) A kommune by the previous name existed 1970–2006. It belonged to South Jutland County and covered an area of with a total population of 56,116 (2011). Its last mayor was Hans Peter Geil, a member of the liberal (Venstre) political party. Neighboring municipalities were Christiansfeld to the north, Vojens to the west, Rødekro to the south, and Assens (on the island of Funen) to the East. City partnerships Haderslev is twinned with: * Wittenberg, Germany * Varberg, Sweden * Sandefjord, Norway * Uusikaupunki, Finland * Braine, France * Daugavpils, Latvia * Rybnik in Poland Notable residents pre-1900 * Eric Christoffersen of Denmark (c.1307 – c.1332) King of Denmark from 1321. In 1325 his father asked him to halt the Counts of Holstein and their allies, but was deserted by his troops, taken prisoner and confined in Haderslev Castle * Sophie of Pomerania (1498–1568) Queen of Denmark and Norway, mother of John II, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Haderslev * Dorothea of Saxe-Lauenburg (1511 – 1571), consort of Christian III from 1525 and Queen consort of Denmark and Norway. Lived in her own courts in Haderslev * John II, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Haderslev (1521 - 1580) was the only Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Haderslev * Jens Hermansson Juel (1580 - 1634) was a Danish nobleman who served as Governor-general of Norway from 1618 to 1629 * Niels Toller (1592 – 1642) born in Haderslev, settled in Norway and became the wealthiest person in Christiania * Henning Stockfleth (c.1610 – 1664) was a Norwegian cleric and Bishop of Oslo * Georg Nikolaus von Nissen (1761 – 1826) was a Danish diplomat and music historian. Author of one of the first biographies of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Arend Friedrich Wiegmann (1770 – 1853) was a German pharmacist and botanist born in Hadersleben * Peter Hiort Lorenzen (1791 - 1845) Politician & merchant * Heinrich Hansen (born 1821 Haderslev – 1890) was a Danish architectural painter and State Councillor * Anton Eduard Kieldrup (born 1826, Haderslev – 1869) was a Danish landscape painter. * H. V. Gregersen (?1830? - ?1920?) Historian * Heinrich Nissen (born 1839 in Hadersleben - 1912) was a German professor of ancient history * Christian August Volquardsen (born 1840 in Hadersleben – 1917) was a German classical historian. * Julius Langbehn (1851 – 1907) was a German far right art historian and philosopher. post-1900 * Hans Lynge (1906 - 1988) was a Greenlandic author, dramatist, painter, politician, printmaker, and sculptor * Bitten Clausen (1912 – 2016), fabricant * Helmuth Ellgaard (1913 - 1980) was a German illustrator, artist and journalist * Svend Wad (1928 – 2004) boxer, the Olympic Bronze Medalist at lightweight in London in 1948. * Poul Schlüter, (born 1929) politician, Prime Minister of Denmark from 1982 to 1993 * Carl Bertelsen, (born 1937) former footballer, played for Haderslev FK, Esbjerg fB & Greenock Morton * Torben Ebbesen (born 1945) is a Danish sculptor and painter * Jørn Krab (born 1945) is a Danish rower who competed in the 1968 Summer Olympics * Finn Jensen (born 1957) is a former motorcycle speedway rider * Marianne Christiansen (born 1963) is a Lutheran bishop of the Diocese of Haderslev Gallery File:Slotsvandmølle Møllestrøm.jpg|Slotsvandmøllen File:GammelHaderslevKirke.jpg|Sankt Severin Kirke File:Hertug Hans Church Haderslev Denmark Front Façade.jpg|The front of Hertug Hans Hospital Church File:DomkirkeNord.jpg|Domkirken seen from north File:HaderslevKaserne.jpg|Haderslev garrison File:BlankDam.jpg|A view over Haderslev Pond File:Haderslev Dampark - monument.JPG|Monument in Haderslev Park File:Haderslev Dampark - Indre Dam.JPG|Bridge at Haderslev's inner pond References ;Notes External links Haderslev Cathedral, description http://borderlesstales.com/2015/08/10/cathedral-in-danish-design/ * Municipality's official website * Category:Municipal seats of the Region of Southern Denmark Category:Municipal seats of Denmark Category:Cities and towns in the Region of Southern Denmark Category:Haderslev Municipality